LA APUESTA
by La piketua
Summary: Pansy Parkinson quiere demostrar que ninguna chica de Hogwarts se resiste a ella, así que decide hacer una apuesta. Lograr en una semana, llevarse a Hermione Granger a la cama. Pero...las cosas no siempre salen como queremos.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES, ESTA SERÁ UNA HISTORIA NO MUY LARGA...TALVEZ 10 CAPÍTULOS, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTÉIS.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE, SON DE LA FAMOSISIMA JK ROWLING.. .

N/A: EN LA HISTORIA VOLDEMORT NO EXISTE, TODOS TIENEN 17 AÑOS Y SE ALTERAN CASI TODOS LOS SUCESOS DE LOS LIBROS.

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS LA HISTORIA Y...a LEER:

** LA APUESTA**

"La vida es el arte de dibujar sin una goma de borrar. La vida puede ser eso que sucede, mientras estas ocupado decidiendo si arriesgarte o no. Puede que sea cruel, y en otros momentos sea dulce, puede que te de sorpresas, y puede que mueras sin a ver vivido en absoluto. "

La mañana acababa de hacer su aparición en Hogwarts, los cortos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de cierta chica pelinegra que estaba en la torre Slytherin. La chica dormida de giro, quedando así boca arriba en la cama, la joven tenía el cabello a los hombros, la nariz ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba y labios carnosos.

-¡Despierta ya, Pansy!- grito una chica mucho más alta y fuerte que la pelinegra a la vez que se le arrojaba encima a Pansy, Millicent comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la pelinegra y esta se removía inquieta.

-¡Oye!¡Parad ya!- hablo entre carcajadas Pansy, Millicent se detuvo y se dejo caer junto a su amiga. Pansy abrió lentamente los ojos y se estiró antes de levantarse de la cama.

-Vamos a desayunar pelinegra.- le dijo Millicent, Pansy se limitó a asentir y con un puff de su varita ya estaba vestida. Ambas jóvenes Slytherin salieron de la torre rumbo al comedor, a ellas se unieron Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni...habían sido amigos desde pequeños, desde que entraron a Hogwarts y en ese, su último año, no sería la excepción.

El gran salón estaba repleto, bien podría decirse que no cabía una sola alma más en ese lugar, Pansy y sus amigos se ubicaron en la mesa Slytherin y entre risas comenzaron a desayunar; eran un tanto odiados por todos los demás alumnos, esto por lo arrogantes que podían llegar a ser o por la frialdad con la que podían lastimar a alguien.

-Vamos Pansy, acéptalo, te liaste con Cho porque la asiática lo quiso, no porque no pudiese resistirse a tu encanto.- le decía Blaise a Pansy con ganas de cabrear un poco a la petulante chica.

-Por favor Blaise, todo Hogwarts sabe que no hay una chica en el castillo que pueda resistirse a mi, puedo tener a la que quiera...por no decir que las he tenido a todas.- declaro con un tono obstetoso la Slytherin, una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios a la par que se acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Eso es mentira...hay una...que jamás podrás tener.-le dijo Draco con una mirada divertida, La sonrisa en el rostro de la morena se borró, era como decirle que había un premio en el mundo que jamás podría alcanzar y eso...para ella...era imposible.

POV Pansy

-Iluminadme Draco, porque no soy capaz de ver a esa chica, si es que existe.- le dije a Draco no puedo creer lo que mi mejor amigo me decía ¿Que mujer se resistiría a mi? ¿Quien se resiste a probar mis labios? O...¿A tocar mi cuerpo?

-Granger...- como Draco menciono ese apellidó, y me señalo hacia la mesa Gryffindor, la sonrisa petulante que seguramente se había formado en mis labios desapareció...era cierto...esa chica jamás se había fijando en detalles como un buen culo o unos cremosos labios, era más de sentimientos...

-Puedo tenerla...- susurre sin despegar mis ojos de la chica de castaña cabellera que reía con su mejor amiga Ginny, claro que puedo, soy Pansy Parkinson.

-Eso...¿Es una apuesta?- me pregunto Draco con media sonrisa.

-Es una apuesta.- susurre yo sin quitar mi vista de esa joven.

-¿una semana?- me pregunto Draco, me quede en silencio pensativa, lo más que había tardado en llevarme a una chica a la cama...son tres días...pero Granger no era cualquier chica...una semana debía ser suficiente.

-En una semana, Granger estará en mi cama...o sino...dejo de llamarme Pansy Parkinson.- susurre antes de darle un bocado a mi tostada francesa, tendría a Hermione, la tendría conmigo, sólo me tomaría un poquito más de tiempo, pero al final sería mía.

POV Hermione

Luego de desayunar salí del comedor rumbo a la clase de la profesora Mcgonagall, mi silla era una de las de adelante, siempre me siento junto a Millicent Bulstrode, no es que la chica me cayese mejor que los otros Slytherin pero, no era tan insoportable como antes había pensado.

Me senté en la silla tranquilamente, comencé lentamente a sacar mis cosas, lápices( porque me gustaba escribir de forma Muggle), mis libros y pergaminos. La profesora no tardo en adentrarse en el lugar y con una sonrisa estaba expectante, esperando que comenzara la clase, sentí como alguien se acomodaba a mi lado, gire el rostro dispuesta a dedicarle los buenos días a Millicent, pero, a mi lado estaba cierta pelinegra de verdes ojos.

La sorpresa inicial hizo que me quedase mirándola impresionada. Ella me estaba mirando con una sonrisa que por un momento no supe definir, jamás había hablado con Parkinson, ella y yo éramos demasiado contrarias.

-Granger...yo...emmm...yo...¿Saldrías conmigo mañana, en la salida a Hosmeade?- me pregunto de golpe la pelinegra, automáticamente abrí los ojos enormemente en señal de sorpresa...¿Esa pelinegra quería una cita conmigo?

-emmm...¿una cita?- pregunte sorprendida, vale, todo Hogwarts sabía que yo era bixesual, pero jamás me hubiese imaginado que esa chica de cabellos negros y mirada algo petulante quisiera tener algo conmigo.

-Pues sí...yo...tu me...me gustas...desde hace unos meses...no dejo de pensar en ti...- me dijo Pansy mientras acercaba su mano derecha a mi rostro, me quede helada, Pansy era la chica que todos quisieran tener, era casi perfecta, hermosa e interesante, muchas personas hablaban maravillas de ella, pero otros, otros decían muy malas cosas.

-Emmm...pero yo...yo no te conozco.- me atreví a decir sintiéndome muy fuera de lugar, era raro que llegase una chica de repente y me pidiese una cita, además de que esa chica era muy extraña en si, pero debo admitir que...era...no se...Pansy era sexy pero...pero yo no pienso de esa manera y jamás he salido con alguien; ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso.

-Pues...es sólo una cita...no significa nada.- hable mirando fijamente a los ojos de Pansy, ella me dedicó una mirada que por un momento reflejo tristeza, como si realmente deseara estar conmigo...Tal vez realmente estaba enamorada de mi, aún cuando eso me suena un poco increíble ya que es Pansy Parkinson.

-Exacto...no significa nada. Sólo es una cita, aunque...tal vez...más adelante pase algo.- me respondió Pansy acomodandose el cabello negro, no se sí fue a propósito o no, pero ese movimiento logró que mis ojos se fijasen en los pechos que resaltaban al ser una blusa con los primeros botones abiertos. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente y me fije en sus ojos, no se cuando Pansy se había acercado pero la distancia entre ambas era escasa...me quedo en silencio sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pasare por ti a las 10, ponte guapa, mejor no...porque entonces todos querrán conquistarte y terminarás dejando a esta pobre chica defectuosa.- me dijo con ese brillo especial en los ojos, sentí un nerviosismo en la boca del estómago, me fije en su boca y luego volví a mirar sus ojos.

-Claro...- me límite a susurrar, para mi sorpresa la pelinegra me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse del asiento y la vi alejarse con esa sonrisa que hasta el día de hoy habían considerado petulante. La clase paso sin muchas interrupciones, yo estaba algo inquieta, tal vez porque sentía que Pansy me miraba, no se porque pero su mirada me hacia sentir cosas raras en el estómago.

-Hermione...¿De que te hablaba Parkinson?- me pregunto Harry cuando salimos de la clase, me quede pensativa, Harry era mi mejor amigo y se que puedo confiar en el, confió en el mucho más de lo que confió en Ron o hasta en la misma Ginny.

-Pues...no me lo vas a creer.- le dije, no pude evitar el tono un poco emocionado al hablar y es que...no todos los días una de las chicas más codiciadas de Hogwarts te pide que salgas con ella y te declara sus sentimientos.

-¿Que?- me pregunto mi amigo con curiosidad.

-Parkinson me invito a Hosmeade mañana y...me dijo que le gusto.- le dije con emoción, Harry se detuvo mirándome fijamente y luego sujeto mis manos.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado...los Slytherin pueden ser los mejores mentirosos, ya sabes lo que me hizo Daphne.- me dijo in tristeza mi amigo. Era cierto, los Slytherin no eran de fiar, Daphne había engañado a Harry, le había dicho que le quería y luego lo mando por un tubo cuando el chico que le interesaba se fijó en ella.

-Tendré cuidado...- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y...no dejes que te lleve a la cama...no lo digo por nada malo Herms, Parkinson...no tiene buena reputación. - me dijo mi amigo al ver que ante sus primeras palabras lo había mirado ofendida.

-No dejare que me lleve a la cama Harry, es nuestra primera cita, mi primera vez será con alguien especial...alguien que me haga sentir única.- le dije a mi amigo, el me abrazo de los hombros y sonrió.

POV Pansy

Al salir de clases me había ubicado debajo de un árbol a disfrutar de una hermosa lectura... "El caballero de la armadura oxidada." Tal vez no muchos conocen el libro, tal vez no muchos lo han leído, pero el que lo ha leído tiene suerte...es un hermoso libro.

-Asi que...lograste una cita.- escuche una voz frente a mi, levanté la mirada con una sonrisa y vi a Draco de pie frente a mi, deje salir una sonrisa socarrona, claro que conseguí una cita...y había sido muy sencillo...tal vez llevarme a Hermione Granger a la cama seria más sencillo de lo imaginado.

-Si, lo logre...y quien sabe como terminemos después de la cita.- le dije con media sonrisa, el rubio se ubico a mi lado.

-Pansy, tal vez te sorprenda lo que te diré pero...ten cuidado...Granger no es como todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Recuerda que yo perdí a Ronald por un error...- me dijo mi amigo, ¿Que quería decirme? Su historia con Ronald Weasly es muy diferente a la mía, el se había enamorado del pelirrojo y luego había tenido que mentirle para salvar a Blaise, era una historia complicada...el punto es que Weasley término con mi Rubio amigo porque creyó que este le había engañado con Blaise.

-Draco, yo no amo a Granger...sólo me la voy a llevar a la cama y luego...adiós.- le dije con media sonrisa.

-Estas jugando con fuego Pansy, y lo malo...es que ya veo lo fea que será tu quemadura.- me dijo amigo.

-Tu fuiste el que propuso la apuesta.- le reproche.

-Pero lo estuve meditando Pansy, vas a salir lastimada.- me dijo mi amigo.

-Por supuesto que no...todo saldrá como lo planee en mi cabeza Draco...un buen revolcón y nada más.- le dije con una sonrisa antes de que el se alejara, lleve mi mirada al libro...y tuve miedo...entonces recordé el rostro de Granger cuando le pedí una cita...ella lentamente caería en mis manos...y luego todo volvería a ser como antes, ella en su lado, y yo en el mío.

..

..

..

**BUENO, espero que os alla gustado, los próximos será más largos y no os olvidéis de dejar RR**


	2. Primeras citas

_NUEVO CAPITULO _

No Name: ¡Hola! ¡QUE BUENO QUE TE PASES TAMBIÉN POR AQUÍ JEJEJ! Sii es Ron/Draco también, espero que me quede bien y pues (espero no haber tardado jeje) disfruta el capítulo. BESOS

Ley la Dniz: emmm creo que no fuiste la primera pero si la segunda en Reviusar jejeje . Que bueno que te gusten mis historias y espero que esta me salga como planeo jeje y pues Sii la historia de Draco y Ron se mencionará a menudo y pronto se sabrá que fue exactamente lo que sucedió con ellos jeje. Gracia por la felicitación y pues espero que disfrutes el cap. Besos

BipolarJL: pues ya lo publique y espero que lo disfrutes jeje cierto, Draco es muy sabio jeje y será el que ayude día a día a Pansy, aunque eso no significa que evite que Pansy choque contra pared. Besos guapa y espero disfrutes el cap.

Alexia Potterhead: intentare no desaparecer jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado y Sii...las relaciones Slytherin/Griffindor son muy raras jejej pero serán divertidas. Besos guapa y espero disfrutes el cap.

Kali: yo tampoco pensaba publicarlo tan rápido pero me dije ¿Si tienes el primer cap porque no publicarlo? Jeje y como soy de impulsos pues lo hice. Besos guapa y que lo disfrutes

Thestral212: jeje espero que tome un buen rumbo, y definitivamente el que juega con fuego termina quemándose. ¿No te hubiese imaginado un Ron/ Draco? Jejeje realmente yo leí una historia y esa pareja salió añadida y me gusto la dinámica entre ellos así que decidí añadirla jeje. Espero que la historia te sigue gustando y espero disfrutes el cap. Besos.

Laars15: que bueno que te parezca interesante, espero disfrutes el cap...besos guapa.

SoDawnBeautiful: ¡Hola guapa! Que bueno que te guste jeje ya sigo, ya sigo jajaja besos guapa.

AHORA SI: A LEER JEJE

**PRIMERAS CITAS**

POV Draco

El día anterior había cometido el peor error de mi vida, apostar con Pansy...esa amiga mía es muy cabezota, y lo peor es que yo no quiero que termine lastimada. Cuando hablamos de Granger ella siempre fue muy precisa: la chica aburrida que quiere una persona perfecta, pero yo siempre he pensado que Granger es la persona ideal para mi morena...tal vez si Pansy no hubiese sido tan lastimada podría dejar su corazón abierto al amor.

Me levanté a las 9 y cuarenta minutos y me pase a la habitación de mi amiga pelinegra, la encontré arreglándose, no pude evitar sentarme en su cama y mirarla. Esto no podía tener un buen final, me pase una mano por el cabello y fruncí el entrecejo.

-¿Que sucede Draco? Ya sabes que has perdido tu apuesta.- me dice Pansy con una sonrisa mientras se coloca lápiz labial, un rosa que la hace lucir muy angelical...a veces extraño a la chica cariñosa, a la que se arriesgaba por amor...

-Te extraño...- le dije en un susurro, ella se había estado mirando en el espejo y ante mis palabras se puso muy sería y lentamente se giró a mirarme, sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente.

-¿De que hablas?- me pregunto acomodandose el cabello que caía como corrtina hasta su hombros.

-No tenías que cambiar tanto por esa chica...- le dije sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- se quería escapar por la tajante pero esta vez no lo conseguiría, me había propuesto saber el porque Pansy había cambiado tanto después de salir con esa chica misteriosa de la cual nunca supe el nombre pero si supe cuanto había lastimado a mi Pansy.

-¿Porque siempre me evades? ¿Porqué no quieres contarme exactamente que paso con esa tipa? ¿Qué te hizo? Porque a de ser muy feo para que tengas miedo de volver a amar.- le dije a mi amiga y fue en ese instante que el vaso se quebró.

-¡No tengo miedo a enamorarme!- me grito lo más alto que pudo, y agradeci mentalmente que no hubiesen más compañeras de cuarto.

-Tengo miedo de enamorarme de la persona equivocada...otra vez.- me dijo sentándose a mi lado y mordiendo su labio inferior para calmar las ganas de llorar.

-Vas a lastimar a Granger, ella jamás se acostara contigo...a menos que...te ganes su corazón...y luego...cuando hayas logrado tu cometido ¿Que harás? ¿Tirarla como si no valiese nada?- le pregunte a Pansy y guardo silencio

-Eso no pasara, además no me importa...conseguiré lo que quiero aunque tenga que pasar por encima de los sentimientos de ella.- me dijo mi amiga antes de levantarse y salir del cuarto, se que es petulante y que no desistirá de su cometido...pero también se que...mi amiga no es de hielo.

POV Hermione

Me había instalado cerca del Hall de entrada en espera de Parkinson. Faltaban 5 para las diez pero me gusta la puntualidad, me acomode un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y contemple el reloj. Comprobé mi atuendo, no quería que pareciese que me había arreglado mucho, sólo una falda negra en conjunto con unas lindas zapatillas y una camisa rosa que combinaba hermosamente con las pulseras que me había colocado.

Realmente en cualquier otro momento no habría aceptado salir con Pansy, pero...había estado hablando con Ron justo antes de esa clase...el me hizo ver que...había estado buscando a la persona perfecta, que jamás encontraria el amor porque siempre que alguien se acercaba sólo le criticaba sin dejarle siquiera presentarse bien.

Ronald siempre ha sido un gran amigo, yo estuve para el cuando sufrió por el amor de un Slytherin, jamás supe quien era el chico con el que salía, pero si se que le rompió el corazón a mi amigo pelirrojo, y fui yo quien tuvo que consolarle, abrazarle y decirle todas las noches que encontraría a alguien mejor...aunque Ron siempre me decía que no quería a nadie más...sólo le quería a el.

-¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo?- me pregunto una voz que reconocería siempre, como que llevamos juntas en la escuela desde que éramos niñas. Me gire y mis ojos se abrieron ante la impresión, Parkinson se había arreglado mucho, pero en definitiva lo que más llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos...tenían un brillo algo triste...pero no entendí el porque. Traía unos pantalones negros apretados, me pregunto como se metió en ellos, Una camisa roja con una chamara negra de cuero y unas botas rojas...que decir...parecía sacada de una revista.

-¿Te he dejado sin palabras castaña?- me pregunto con picardía, me sentí un poco nerviosa y fuera de lugar así que deje salir una sonrisa para quitarle el peso a todo.

-No, sólo que...estas...muy guapa.- alegue mirándola a los ojos, ella me miro con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tu...¿Existen palabras para describir la perfeccion? Creo que si antes creía que no existían ahora he cambiado de opinión...tu nombre es símbolo de perfección.- me dijo la Slytherin mirando sin un atisbe de pudor mi cuerpo, me sentí nerviosa, vamos que no todos los días una chica guapa te mira como si quisiera comerte.

-Gracias.- es que no podía más que agradecer su halago.

-¿Me acompaña a Hosemadre, princesa?- me pregunto Pansy tendiéndome un brazo, lo sujete mientras asentía y comenzamos a caminar lentamente, un silencio se había instalado entre ambas, que se sentía sumamente raro estar andando con una de las chicas más populares de Hogwarts y no tener nada que decir.

-¿Te gusta la poesía?- me pregunto de repente Pansy.

-No suelo leerla a menudo; pero disfruto de ella.- le dije sinceramente y ella sonrió. Y seguimos caminando, Pansy había encontrado interesante hablar sobre la música y sobre las cosas que podríamos tener en común, ahora se que ambas gustamos de la música clásica y que disfrutamos la moderna, se que a Pansy le encanta bailar y que no se le da mal el canto...hasta me hizo una pequeña demostración, se que odia tener que cocinar pero con una picara sonrisa me dijo una frase que me dejo un tanto sonrojada "Aunque, si te viera a ti...todas las mañanas, acostada sobre mi cama...hasta me vuelvo Chef para despertarte como una reina."

Llegamos al bar de Rosmerta y nos sentamos juntas en una mesa. Nuevamente nos quedamos un rato en silencio, pero esta vez no se sintió incómodo, hasta disfrutaba estar en silencio con ella, era fácil hablar con Pansy...en parte porque no tenías que hablar mucho, ella se encargaba de hablar por ambas.

-Según tu castaña, ¿Que es lo peor del amor?- me pregunto de repente la morena, me sorprendió de momento así que me quede callada antes de pensativa pasar una mano por mi cabello.

-No se. ¿ Amar y no ser correspondido.?- le dije con una sonrisa de, eso leí por ahí, ella sonrió y se sentó mejor frente a mi, moviendo con gracia su cabello corto.

-Para mi...lo peor que puede pasarle a un enamorado o enamorada...es tener miedo de perder a alguien que...que ni siquiera tiene...yo lo he vivido en carne propia.- me dijo con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que la piel se me pudiese de gallina al pensar que lo decía por mi.

-Eres hermosa Hermione...ya descubrí porque la luna no tiene ganas de salir por las noches...porque eres tan hermosa que se siente opacada.- me volvió a alagar, con Pansy era halago tras halago...no se como puede tener tantas ocurrencias, con razón le gusta la poesía.

-Tu también lo eres Pansy.- me atreví a decir pero en realidad estaba un poco nerviosa así que no pude sostenerle la mirada cuando me sonrió, era extraño en mi...eso de ponerme nerviosa frente a la morena, digo que es muy guapa pero yo jamás me había puesto tan nerviosa.

-¿Realmente lo crees?- me pregunto ella con una sonrisa muy hermosa, se le achinaban un poco los ojos al sonreír, y fue en ese momento que advertí de un lunar que tenía Pansy en la mejilla izquierda, se veía...emmm...bonito.

-Si...lo creo...- susurre sonrojada antes de mirar a la mesera que se había acercado trayendo nuestras órdenes...dos cervezas de mantequilla y unos quesos picados, jamones y pasta de guayaba. Me sentía muy ansiosa, así que agarre rápidamente mi cerveza y le di un trago.

Cuando volví a colocar la cerveza en la mesa Pansy me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior. La cerveza me relajo un poco, pero aún sentía un extraño nervio, y este se acrecentó cuando Pansy se acercó un poco más.

-Tienes...- me comenzó a decir extendiendo su mano hacia mi...me quede muy quieta, no sabía que hacer o decir, no sabía si moverme o quedarme quieta, la mano de la morena llego hasta mi boca y sólo sentí el roce de sus dedos.

-Tenías espuma...- me dijo en una risa, no pude evitar reír y en un movimiento involuntario limpiarme la boca con el dorso de la mano, cosa que al parecer divirtió a Pansy, ya que me volvió a sonreír.

POV Pansy

Esa castaña me divertía, además de que se admite que es hermosa, bueno vale...ella es preciosa, y esta muy buena, además tiene una sonrisa muy particular y...una mirada inocente que no se encuentra en cualquier lugar.

-¿Esta buena?- pregunte señalando la cerveza de mantequilla con el mentón, la castaña se sonrojó...se sonroja a con mucha facilidad y eso le hacia ver adorable, tal vez demasiado.

-Si...eso creo ¿No piensas provar la tuya?- me pregunto algo avergonzada, me límite a negar con una sonrisa, mis dotes de conquista nunca me han fallado y no creo que comiencen a fallar ahora.

-En realidad, no tolero mucho el alcohol, y...quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos todo el tiempo que pueda estar contigo.- le dije acariciandole la mejilla, ella se sonrojó de nuevo y bajo la mirada evitando tener que mirarme a los ojos, segundos después volvió a agarrar su cerveza y le dio un gran sorbo...note de inmediato que sólo intentaba quitarse el nerviosismo de encima...eso me venía bien realmente...una chica sobria piensa en frío, pero una ebria...no piensa mucho en realidad.

Sonreí al mirarla separar sus labios de la cerveza, se limpió con el dorso la boca...cosa que me saco una sonrisa. Lo estaba haciendo para que yo no volviese a limpiarme con mis manos; que mona, seguro que se puso nerviosa...al final que voy a disfrutar mucho esto...jamás he tenido sexo con una chica tan inocente...ya me la puedo imaginar gimiendo debajo de mi.

-emm...¿Te pido otra ronda?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, Hermione se limitó a asentir, con un movimiento hacia la mesera y una sonrisa ella asintió y seguro se fue por otra ronda.

-Asi que... ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo preferido?- le pregunte a la castaña acercando mi mano a la mano con la que ella sostenía su cerveza, mis dedos rozaron lentamente los de ella...Hermione me miro nerviosa...también la mire fijamente, tenía los ojos realmente bellos...en ellos se podia contemplarse todos los sentimientos que sentía...un libro abierto...un hermoso libro.

- Pues...leer.- me dijo al final, sonreí...vale que eso y lo sabía, la come-libros Granger...era obvio que se llevaba el título a pulso, diría que nadie puede soportar tanta lectura inservible, pero esa castaña me demostraría lo contrario...leía sólo cosas sin importancia, datos históricos que a nadie le interesaban.

-Que...interesante...- susurre sonriendo.

-Si, se que no es interesante.- me dijo bajando la cabeza y luego la volvió a levantar, le dedique una sonrisa y ella no tardo en corresponderla. Teniendo sus ojos en mi, quise aprovechar para llamar su atención de un modo más carnal...agarre un pedazo de queso y ante su atenta mirada me lo lleve a la boca...ella me miro fijamente y luego bajo la mirada muy sonrojada.

-Sabes...mi pasatiempo favorito es cantar...- le dije con un giño y una sonrisa, ella le dio otro trago a su cerveza, vale...que quiero que se emborrache pero no tanto como para no recordar la maravillosa noche que pasara conmigo.

-Es raro...te conosco desde que tenemos 11 años...y...realmente no te conosco lo suficiente.- le dije sin soltar su mano, por esta vez ella estaba más que d acuerdo con mis palabras, me dedicó una sonrisa y se relajó...creo que por esta es estaba realmente relajada.

-si, es cierto...no eres nada parecido a lo que yo había imaginado, antes...¿No te ofendes si te digo lo que creía de ti?- me pregunto nerviosa, me dedique a negar con una sonrisa.

-Pues...siempre pensé que eras demasiado petulante, que creías poder tener a cualquiera...a la persona que quisieras aun pasando por sus sentimientos...ahora...ahora he cambiado de pensar; eres una persona impresionante.- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues...tu, me parecias una chica aburrida hasta que un día vi tu sonrisa...y me gusto.- le dije de manera halagadora a la vez que sujetaba mi cerveza y le daba un trago, al separarme del vaso "accidentalmente" algunas gotas de la cerveza se me resbalaron por el mentón.

-Que torpe.- dije riendo, Hermione se sonrojó pero río conmigo, ambas nos quedamos riendo por un tiempo...no podía evitar sentirme cómoda con esa chica, bueno...tal vez...tal vez Draco tenga razón...no...no me voy a echar para atrás ahora, una apuesta es una apuesta.

Los minutos pasaban, al fin había logrado encontrar un tema de conversación...no era algo que me interesado mucho, pero luego de decirle a Hermione que tenía planeado ser Doctora, ella comenzó a hacerme muchas preguntas, sobre mi tesis, sobre donde quisiera yo trabajar y otras preguntas...parecía una entrevista pero me divertía, y me gustaba que ella se interesase en mi...me sentía el centro del mundo.

Al final, el día de fue muy rápido...cuando empezó a oscurecer pedimos la cuenta y ambas nos levantamos de nuestras sillas para caminar de regreso a Hogwarts. Ahora si, haber si logró lo que quiero...aunque siendo Hermione, haber si no me manda a volar por querer besarla en la primera cita.

POV Hermione

Mientras caminábamos de regreso a Hogwarts habíamos dejado de hablar, la noche callo sobre nosotras y las estrellas estaban instaladas en el cielo oscuro acompañadas de una hermosa luna creciente.

-¿Porque Doctora?- me atreví a preguntar, Pansy me miro y luego miro hacia adelante mientras se mordía el labio,no se sí estoy en lo correcto pero podría jurar que hay una razón exacta para que ella quiera estudiar eso.

-En realidad es una Doctora especializada en la rama de la Sicología...quiero...quiero poder ayudar a esas personas que tienen problemas, me hubiese gustado que alguien me ayudara a mi...- lo último lo había susurrado, pero yo lo había escuchado claramente: por supuesto que no preguntaría porque claramente lo que le había pasado a Pansy le afectaba aún.

-Bueno...llegamos...- me dijo Pansy señalándome la puerta de la señora gorda en la lejanía, no siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado dentro del castillo, me gire hacia Pansy y ella me miro fijamente.

-Lues...espero...volver a verte, me refiero a...volver a hablar o...salir.- le dije un poco nerviosa, ella asintió y se acercó otro poco, me sentí muy nerviosa por lo que pudiese decirme o pedirme, con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla, era cálida y su mano suave...

-Tengo que pedirte algo...- me susurro Pansy, se había acercado mucho...tanto que sentí que me faltaba el aire, vamos que sentí que me sofocaba... ¿Porqué se acerca tanto? ¿No ve que me pongo nivosa?

-¿Que?- pregunte sin poder evitar que mis mejillas comenzaran a adquirir color por la cercanía de la morena.

-Es algo que he deseado durante tanto tiempo...- me dijo a centímetros y su aliento me envolvió, olía a menta...y tenía los labios tan rosas...¿Qué? Pero si jamás me fijo en esas cosas...alejare por favor.

-Juguemos a que nos pertenecemos desde hace tiempo, a que nos pertenecemos sin freno, a que sabes clausurar mis labios...con el agua miel de tus besos...- me dijo Pansy de manera seductora y acercándose más a mis labios...lo desee...vamos que no soy de piedra...pero recordé las palabras de Harry y coloque mis dos manos entre ambas...los labios de Pansy chocaron contra el dorso de mi mano derecha...húmedo ¿Me había lamido la mano? O ¿Es que tenía pensado meterme la lengua en la boca?

-Emmm...lo siento Pansy...ehh, yo no estoy preparada. Ademas apenas nos estamos conociendo.- le dije muy avergonzada antes de iniciar la escapatoria pero ella me sujeto del brazo y luego de lamerse los labios me dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Lo siento...es que...lo he deseado por mucho tiempo...me adelante.- me dijo Pansy a modo de disculpa, asenti...ella comenzó a acercarse de nuevo pero esta vez sólo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

Me quede quieta, muy nerviosa realmente y luego de un suspiro entre a la sala común, para mi sorpresa me encontré con Ronald, quien estaba sentado frente a la chimenea...para mi sorpresa traía puesta la pijama.

-Hola castaña ¿De dónde vienes?- me pregunto con un gesto que catalogué triste ¿Habría pasado algo?

-De...una cita.- susurre sentándome a su lado.

-¿Una cita? ¿Con quien?- me pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa picara, sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago al pensar en la pelinegra que acababa de dejarme frente a la puerta de la señora gorda

-Con Pansy Parkinson.- susurre, Ron no se llevaba muy bien con los Slytherin, y tenía una mala opinión de Pansy...vamos que la mitad de Hogwarts tenía una mala opinión de Pansy.

-¿Parkinson? Estamos hablando de...¿La Slytherin? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Es amiga de Draco Malfoy, son igual de desgraciados.- me dijo Ronald bastante sacado de onda

-¿Que? ¿Por que dices eso?- le pregunte confundida.

-Hablamos mañana, estoy un poco cansado.- Ron estaba huyendo pero creo que no se siente bien, así que deje que se fuera, me quede sentada...pensando...y minutos después me levanté y me fui a mi cuarto...tenía a cierta pelinegra rondando en mi mente...jamás había estado pensando tanto en alguien...como lo estoy haciendo con Pansy.

.

.

.

.

**BUENO...HOY ES...VIERNES ASÍ QUE ACTUALIARE (LO MÁS PROBABLE) CUANDO REGRESE DE MIS VACACIONES Y ESO SERÍA ESTE LUNES NO SINO EL OTRO (SI...ALGO LARGO PERO ACTUALIZARE.) **

**DEJEN REVIEW (Tal vez me ánimo y subo el cap antes de irme de vacas (SERÍA ANTES DEL MIÉRCOLES DE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE) ;) **

**Besos y abrazos. **


	3. Provocaciones

NUEVO CAPÍTULO

BipolarJL: ¿Ya te llamo la atención lo de Ron y Draco? Jeje serán muy importantes en el desarrollo de la historia. ¿Qué le hizo la chica a Pansy? Eso también se sabrá más adelante, en el CAP de hoy esa "tipa" tendrá nombre jeje. Espero que te guste el cap, ya mañana me voy de vacas y no regreso a escribir hasta el martes jejeje besos guapa.

Thestral212: creo qe me anime jeje no quiero estar en la lista de autores crueles jejeje. Definitivamente Pansy no la pasara bien más adelante, y vais a ver como todo va cambiando. Tienes razón, Pansy sabe lo q se siente pero aún así lo hace, en arte es porque esta chica es algo orgullosa, aunque más adelante estará arrepentida ;) besos guapa y nos leemos cuando regrese de mis vacas.

SoDawnBeautifull 1: Ya sigo ya sigo jejeje. ummm... ¿Una historia Cho/Hermione? Podría hacerla pero no la publicaría hasta tener unos caps jeje yo te aviso cuando la publique. Besos guapa, nos leemos.

Alexia Potterhead: sii, Hermione quiere ir lento pero Pansy no se lo pondrá fácil jejeje ¿Quien es la chica que lastimo a Pansy? Por ahora sólo se sabrá su nombre, que ya lo leeréis en el CAP de hoy, pero más adelante se sabrá más de ella. Besos guapa y nos leemos.

No Name: SII primera cita jejeje¿Hermione hablandar a Pansy? Jejeje tal vez pase más adelante jeje. Y aquí las cosas van avanzando más, espero que disfrutes el CAP y regreso el martes. Besos guapa.

Kali: que bueno que te haya gustado el CAP, besos guapa.

**Provocaciones**

POV Pansy

¡Me lleva la que me trajo! Hermione Granger es más difícil de lo que llegue a imaginar,ni siquiera me dejo darle el primer beso...¿Qué pretende? Tiene que estar loca, si fuese en realidad una cita, me estaría preguntando cuando será que mi amor me dará el primer beso ¿En un año?

Tengo que conseguir un beso, yo se que sí la beso...no podrá detenerme, se le hará difícil, tendré que aumentar todo, el romanticismo sirve pero...tengo que emplear otras técnicas de seducción...vamos a ver si te puedes resistir castaña.

Estaba echa un manojo de pensamientos cuando atravesé las puertas de mi sala común, para mi sorpresa Draco estaba sentado en el sofá y al verme entrar una sonrisa socarrona aflojo en sus labios.

-¿La leona te mando por un tubo?- me pregunto sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa, sólo por esa sonrisa terminaría esta apuesta y tendría a Hermione en mi cama, gritando en éxtasis hasta que su garganta no aguanté más.

-Sólo fue el primer Round Draco...todavía tengo seis días más.- le dije con una sonrisa antes de alejarse hacia mi habitación, lo conseguiría, la tendría bajo mis manos, recorrería su inocente y pulcro cuerpo...y demostraría que puedo tener a cualquiera.

¿Aun cuándo le rompas el alma? ¿Le harás a Granger lo que a ti te hizo Samantha? ¿Porqué lo haces Parkinson? Sabes cómo duele, te estas comportando como una... ¡Basta! Sólo quiero dejar de pensar.

Me deje caer en la cama notando que mis compañeras de cuarto ya dormían, cerré lentamente los ojos queriendo deshacerme de todos esos pensamientos que me hacían sentir como mierda.

Los rayos de sol golpeando en mi rostro estropearon el sueño que en realidad no estaba teniendo, el punto es que me despertaron y eso está mal, espera...me voltee a mirar el reloj y comprobé que faltaban sólo veinte minutos para el inicio de clases, me levanté de un brinco...corrí al baño, me cepille los diente, me di un baño rápido, me coloque la ropa y salí corriendo a la primera clase, no sin ante detenerme en el comedor y coger dos tostadas, mientras corría a la clase me las comía.

Entre de golpe al salón, resulto ser la clase del profesor Binns, el hombre me miro algo serio...mire por el salón y no pude evitar sonreír al comprobar que la única silla que quedaba era justo frente a Granger, así que camine hasta allí y me senté dedicándole una sonrisa a la morena que rápidamente se sonrojó y volvió a sus apuntes, Potter a su lado me dedico una mirada muy sería; era como un: atrévete a lastimarla y te muelo a golpes. Hasta miedo me dio, vamos que empiezo a sentirme como una mierda de nuevo.

-Como iba diciendo...- comenzó nuevamente a hablar el profesor, yo me quede mirando a Hermione, ella seguía golpeando con la punta del pie el suelo y me miraba por el rabillo del ojo muy nerviosa, había comenzado la fase 1 del plan...despertar instintos carnales...eso siempre funciona, fingí que mi pluma se cayó al suelo y por el pequeño ruido Hermione me miro.

Me levanté de mi silla y me ubique justo frente a Hermione, al bajarme a buscar la pluma se que Hermione pudo contemplar mis bragas rojas y doradas...no es que me enorgulleceré usarlas pero seguro que a ella le gustaban...al final eran sus colores preferidos.

Cuando volví a sentarme Hermione tenía la cara como un tomate y apretaba su pluma mientras escribía y movía con incomodidad sus piernas, que chula es...esta toda roja...pase toda la clase mirándola, estuvo roja toda la clase, me sorprende que pueda seguir poniéndose más roja.

-Clase con Snape.- me dijo Draco cuando salimos del salón de Binns, suspire agotada...lose, agotada de hacer nada, pero hay que entender que ser yo es agotador, mejor dicho, fingir ser yo, bueno fingir ser más Parkinson de lo que realmente soy...Emmm yo me entiendo.

-Mira...Granger te esta mirando.- me dijo Draco señalándomela con la cabeza, me gire sin disimular y la encontré mirándome, se puso muy roja al verse cachada.

-Si...y Weasley no deja de mirarte.- le dije yo, Draco giro hacia todos lados y lo vi sonreírle al pelirrojo pero este sólo le regreso un gesto sombrío y frío

-Vamos a la clase.- me dijo Draco, asenti sabiendo que se sentía triste, no había pasado más de dos semanas de su ruptura con Ronald por un error. Caminamos al salón de Snape lentamente, era divertido a veces, tomar Clases contra las Artes oscuras, y más si las implantaba Snape, el siempre hace algo diferente, es muy serio y esta completamente depresivo el chaval, pero sabe lo que hace.

Al entrar al salón, lo primero que note fue que no había pupitres, ni mesas, ni nada, el salón estaba vacío a excepción de los alumnos Slytherins y Griffindor la gran mayoría.

-Hoy toca duelo; así que tomen a su pareja...la cual esta escrita en el pizarrón e intentaréis entrar en los pensamientos de vuestro oponente.- el corazón se me fue al pecho ante eso, sólo pude duplicar internamente porque no me tocase con Hermione, al parecer tengo algo de suerte porque me toco con Negille Longbotton...estuve muy aburrida realmente...y cuando el profesor anuncio que podíamos retirarnos, me quede mirando a Hermione, quien acomodaba algo en su mochila, la mayoría de las personas, incluyendo al profesor, ya habían salido así que me acerque a Grager y la abrace por detrás.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces Pansy?- me pregunto nerviosa al saber que era yo, aspire con fuerza el olor de su cabello y coloque mis manos en su cintura, bueno...creo que me fui muy rápido y Granger me golpeara.

-Lo siento...no lo pude evitar.- le dije alejandome, tenía que arreglarlo antes de que ella creyese que sólo quería sexo, aunque sólo quiero sexo. Me aleje de ella un poco, pero estaba lo suficiente cerca como para que ella fuese consciente de que llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y que contemplara el inicio del sujetador rojo con bordado dorado.

-Emmm claro...- me dijo nerviosa.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunte curiosa, a donde sea que fuese yo iría con ella, necesitaba que pasásemos tiempo juntas, era necesario.

POV Hermione

No se sí es una conspiración hacia mi persona pero Pansy me esta volviendo loca, y ahora me mira con esos ojitos y me pregunta que haré ahora, pues tenía pensado hacer muchas cosas...pero yo SOLA...no con una morena sex...Emmm guapa distrayéndome.

-Iba a la biblioteca...- susurre algo incómoda, me había sentido así desde que vi las bragas de Pansy...no fue mi intención lo juro...pero es que ella...esa falda corta y ella doblandose de esa manera a recoger la pluma...cuando levanté la mirada me encuentro con...pues con esa vista...y...bueno que eran rojos y tenían bordado dorado...y...santo Merlin porque me pasan estas cosas a mi.

-Voy contigo...- bueno, ni siquiera pregunta si puede ir, ahora que hago, no puedes hacer nada Hermione, por lo menos no de inmediato, mejor vamos a estudiar y a cruzar los dedos para que Pansy no le de por doblarás a buscar cosas.

-Claro...pues...vamos.- susurre incomoda, empezando a engancharme lamochila en el hombro, pero Pansy me sujeto la mochila, me dedico una sonrisa y se la enganchó al hombro a la vez que me dedicaba una sonrisa y con la cabeza me indicaba que caminara.

-Gracias...- susurre, ella sonrió y comenzábamos nuestra amena caminata hacia la biblioteca, aveces sentía su mirada fijamente en mi y otras veces sentía que su mano accidentalmente rozaba mi falda escolar, tal vez por estar caminando tan pegada a mi.

-Voy...voy a por unos libros.- dije cuando llegamos a una mesa algo apartada, mesa que Pansy eligió argumentando que no le gustaba que la molestasen. Me fui a por los libros muy nerviosa, no se porqué...ella, es que ella es tan...no se...¿Tan Parkinson? Bueno, es...es la chica más especial que he conocido, y me hace sentir única.

Luego de escoger un par de libros camine de regreso a la mesa, cosa del desgraciado destinó que justo me encuentro con una vista tan...era...Pansy se había acostado en la mesa tranquilamente, como si fuese una cama...que tiene que ser sin vergüenza la muchacha, y al acostarse, esa camisa pequeña, que por cierto debería cambiarse por una más grande, había subido mostrando un abdomen plano, ella miraba hacia el techo con una sonrisa, baje los ojos de su abdomen hasta sus piernas, la falda corta también se había subido, tal vez demasiado porque podía ver las bragas rojas por completo.

-Emmm...Pansy.- la llamé con un nudo en la garganta, ella dio un salto y en su intento de ponerse de pie rápidamente, término en el suelo, me miro con una sonrisa de niña buena y eso me derritió, tenía el rostro de un ángel.

-¿Conseguiste los libros?- me pregunto levantándose rápidamente del suelo, asenti tragando con fuerza antes de irme a sentar en una de las sillas, Pansy se sentó a mi lado.

-Sabes, aprovechare para hacer el proyecto de la profesora Mcgonagal...¿Tu ya lo hiciste?- me pregunto la morena sacando pergaminos con rapidez, entre tanta rapidez que su pluma salió como un proyectil y se escurrió entre mis piernas hasta dar con el suelo...Pansy se detuvo y me miro fijamente, pensé que se levantaría a buscar la pluma pero hizo algo que no me esperaba.

La Slytherins se inclinó hacia mi, yo me incline hacia atrás...¿Qué hace? ¿Porqué estaba acercando su rostro hacia entré medio de mis piernas?

-Yo...- comenzó a decirme la pelinegra mirándome desde su posición, con su cabeza casi recostada entre mis piernas, luego sus ojos viajaron hacia...pues hacia entré mis piernas y sólo pude apretar los muslos nerviosa.

Sentí como sus dedos rozaban levemente mis piernas, un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna, Pansy volvió a mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-Sólo cogía mi pluma...- y tras esas palabras Pansy se acomodó, tenía su pluma en la mano y me miraba con una sonrisa que me dejo helada...me sentía nerviosa, y tenía un cosquilleo intenso por todo el cuerpo, en especial...entre mis...bueno...allí abajo...en el área sur de mi cuerpo.

POV Pansy

Bueno, esto no lo había planeado, eso si que fue cosa del destino, que mi pluma cayese justo allí abajo...aunque debo admitir que...al tenerla cerca había sentido algo que jamás había sentido nunca, algo que...me dejo hechizada mirando sus ojos...y es que...no lo se...todos fue tan...extraño...como sí pudiese ella desarmarme con su mirada...tal vez solo fue un lapso.

Comencé a escribir en mi pergamino mientras la castaña junto a mi leía un libro y pegaba molestos puntapiés en el suelo, estaba nerviosa, lo vi en sus ojos, y eso es bueno, es muy bueno, algo me dice que ella ya me imagina entre sus piernas...devorando su coño con mi hermosa boca mientras ella tiembla bajo mi.

-Hermione te estaba buscando...¿Parkinson? No sabía que estabas acompañada Herms.- Levante la vista de mi pergamino encontrándome con Harry Potter de frente.

-Si, Pansy vino a hacer unos deberes...¿Querías hablarme de algo importante?- le pregunto Hermione a Harry, el Moreno me miro nervioso.

-Pansy tengo que hablar contigo es urgente... ¿Granger? ¿Harry? Pensaba qué estabas sola Pans.- hablaba Daphne quien apareció por una esquina hablando sin parar, pero tan pronto vio quienes me acompañaban, había cerrado su boca.

-Si...Hermione esta haciendo los deberes conmigo, pero...creo que tiene que hablar algo importante con Potter...mejor ven, vamos a tu cuarto y me cuentas que sucede.- le dije a mi amiga levantándome de la silla a la vez que metía mis cosas en mi cartera, y con un hechizo las desaparecía.

-Emmm...entonces, ¿Te veré en la cena, princesa?- le pregunte a Hermione, quien se sonrojo al escucharme decirle princesa, o eso creo, y luego se limitó a asentir.

-Adiós Potter.- y tras esas palabras abandone la biblioteca en compañía de Daphne.

-¿Qué sucede? Parecía ser algo realmente importante.-le pregunte a la chica a mi lado un poco ansiosa, ella se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo.

-Es que...fui a hablar con Harry, es que no he podido olvidarle Pansy, cometí un error y ahora no se cómo repararlo, porque le hice mucho daño, le pedí perdón...y el...

POV HERMIONE

-¿Qué? ¿Daphne te pidió perdón y tu la mandaste a tomar por culo?- le pregunte sorprendida a Harry, pero si el la sigue queriendo, no entiendo porque no le dio una oportunidad.

-Es que tienes que entender Hermione, todavía tengo el corazón roto, no se, quería darle una oportunidad pero termine diciéndole que ella era una ramera y...

POV Pansy

-¿Te llamo puta? Pero si es un tarado.- no pude evitar decir indignada, por más zorra que sea una tipa no hay razón para ofenderla, además, Daphne acepto su error.

-Si, eso hizo...frente a todo Hogwarts, sólo pude salir corriendo de allí, me sentí realmente humillada Pansy, pero...en parte lo entiendo, yo...le hice mucho daño, sólo quiero que me ayudes a conquistarlo...

POV Hermione

-¿Qué te ayude a ganar su perdón?- le pregunte impresionada a Harry, ahora si que estaba confundida.

-Si, es que me porté como un patán Hermione, yo no soy así...necesito pedirle perdón, ahora soy yo el que necesita una oportunidad.- me dijo mi amigo mirándome suplicante.

POV Pansy

-Pues cuenta conmigo amiga, Potter volverá a ti...o dejo de llamarme Pansy Parkinson.- le dije a mi amiga con un guiño, ella me abrazo sin dejar de sonreír.

POV Hermione

-Cuenta conmigo...- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos ante mis palabras, realmente quería a esa chica.

-Pues...ahora...¿Qué hacían Pansy y tu? Dime qué aún no son nada Hermione, que no han echo nada, ya sabes lo que creó de ella.- me dijo preocupado mi amigo.

-No...ella y yo todavía no hemos hecho nada...digo que no he visto nada, y ella no ha insinuado nada, tampoco me a tocado...es...no se qué hacer Harry que le he visto bragas...pero ha sido un accidente, y luego pues estamos aquí en la biblioteca y su pluma se callo entre mis piernas y término en el suelo y ella se bajó...y...bueno pues...- comencé a hablar muy rápidamente, Harry me mirada a con un signo interrogante en su Moreno rostro.

-¿Qué? Calmate castaña, que no te entendí nada...- me dijo sujetándome de los brazos; tome aire con fuerza intentando tranquilizarme, aunque no servía de mucho realmente.

-Si...lo siento...fue...sólo necesito desahogarme.- susurre sentándome en mi silla frente a la mesa de la biblioteca, Harry se sentó frente a mi y sujeto mi mano entre las suyas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le viste las bragas y por eso estas tan nerviosa?- me pregunto con un gesto que al inicio me pareció bromista pero luego vi que hablaba enserio.

-Algo así...- susurre más tranquila

-Bueno, eso...puede sucederle a cualquiera...- comento el restandole importancia.

-Pero es que eran rojas y...olvidemos las bragas, luego cuando término la clase de Snape me abrazo por la espalda...luego se disculpó claro. Y también, cuando vinimos aquí...se le cayó la pluma y cayo justo debajo de mi silla, así que ella se inclinó sobre mi para agarrarla y...pues su cara quedo...ya sabes a la altura de...de allí...y luego sentí sus dedos rozar mi pierna...y...no puedo mirarla mucho tiempo sin antes no sentirme nerviosa.- al fin había soltado todo lo que sentía, y no pude evitar suspirar aliviada.

-Wow...tienes una mente muy complicada cariño.- me dijo el Moreno acomodandose hacía atrás en su silla.

-No se qué decirte, sabes que no...no creo que Pansy sea la chica para ti.- me dijo Harry, el siempre ha creído eso, no tiene una buena imagen de la morena.

-Lo se...pero si vieras como se comporta cuando esta conmigo, cambiarías de opinión.- le dije muy convencida de que, Pansy se comporta conmigo como no lo ha hecho con nadie más en el mundo entero.

POV Draco

-Morena...te he estado buscando.- salude a Pansy mientras me sentaba junto a ella bajó un frondoso árbol en medio de los jardines de Hogwarts

-Hola Draco, que bueno que me buscarás porque necesito pedirte un favor.- me dijo Pansy con media sonrisa, ¿Qué estará planeando en esa cabecita?

-¿En qué puedo ser útil?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, ella se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y luego me tenido un papel con algo escrito.

-¿Qué demonios es esto Pansy?- pregunte muy sacado de onda.

-Es lo que tienes que decirle a Hermione, quiero que vayas a buscarla a la biblioteca y le digas eso que esta allí escrito...lo demás esta en mis manos.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estas loca, Pansy vamos, ya para, realmente no quieres lastimarla...lo veo en tus ojos, alejate ahora que todavía tienes tiempo.- le dije a mi amiga mirándola muy serio.

-Draco...no te metas en mis asuntos.- me dijo cortante y parándose las manos por el cabello corto, desprdenandolo con mucha facilidad.

-Ahora échame una mano, hoy...voy a conseguir el primer beso de Hermione Granger...hoy si probare sus labios.- me dijo mi amiga, y al instante supe que se había impuesto un peligroso juego que no sólo terminaría por acabarla a ella, sino que terminaría lastimando a la pobre castaña...pero no podía negarme porque al final soy su amigo, y si ella va en dirección a un precipicio...puedo advertirle y pedirle que se detenga pero...no puedo detenerla.

-¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?- pregunte no muy contentó.

POV Hermione

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!-escuche la voz de Draco Malfoy aparecer en la biblioteca, Harry se había ido hacia unos veinte minutos pero yo me había quedado a terminar un ensayo que había olvidado.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- le pregunte levantando un ceja, el Rubio se sentó a mi lado, me miro por unos minutos y luego creo que se sintió seguro para hablar.

-Es Pansy, no se qué le sucede...la deje en su cuarto porque la encontré en un pasillo desmayada...no ha vuelto en sí; tenía fiebre y temblaba...no se qué hacer ¿Posrias ayudarme?- me pregunto preocupado el Rubio.

-Claro...llévame a donde ella.- le dije muy preocupada, Draco me cogió de la mano para que lo siguiese.

-Hermione...serias la pareja perfecta de mi morena.- me dijo el Rubio cuando llegamos a la puerta del cuarto de Pansy.

-Yo...Emmm...mejor vamos a verla.- le dije nerviosa, el abrió la puerta y me empujo dentro del cuarto, al instante supe que era el cuarto del Rubio porque era el cuarto de un premio anual y Pansy no era premio anual.

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver a la morena tendida en la cama apenas cubierta con ropa interior roja y dorada...tiene que ser una broma, que el destino está en mi contra.

-Hermione...- le escuche susurrar y no pude evitar correr cerca de ella, sujetar su mano entre las mías.

-Estoy aquí Pansy ¿Te sientes bien? ¿qué te paso?- le pregunte teniendo la esperanza de que me respondería, pero sólo silenció fue la respuesta de ella.

Coloque mi mano en su frente para comprobar su tenía fiebre y no, no tenía...estaba tibia...pero se vea un poco pálida.

-Hermione...-volvió a hablar la morena y ahora si había abierto los ojos, me miraba fijamente...y luego de unos segundos extendió una de sus manos hacia mi rostro, me quede mirando sus profundos ojos.

-Si estos son mis últimos minutos...concédeme un regalo...- me dijo con una voz de enferma que me hizo sospechar que no estaba enferma realmente.

-Me regalas un beso.- me dijo sorprendiéndome, no parecía estar realmente enferma, tal vez solo era una treta para conseguir un beso, por dentro me parecía un poco dulce, pero no creo que se lo merezca aún.

-Tonta...- le dije empujandola levemente del hombro, ella me miro sorprendida.

-No estas enferma.- le dije empujandola, ella se levantó y me miro sorprendida.

-¿Como lo has notado?- me pregunto haciendo berrinche.

-Porque si tuvieses fiebre no te hubieses sacado toda la ropa morena, ¿Intentas probocarme o que? - le pregunte levantando una ceja, no se porqué en ese momento no me sentía avergonzada, tal vez porque me causaba gracia la forma de ser de Pansy.

-Lo siento...no se en que estaba pensando.- me dijo sentándose en la cama y abrazando sus rodillas, me senté frente a ella y sujete sus manos, entonces si me comencé a sentir incómoda, Pansy me miro fijamente a los ojos, yo baje la mirada, pero al bajarla me encontré con sus pechos así que preferí subirla de nuevo y sólo para encontrarme con la sonrisa socarrona en los labios de la Slytherin.

-Deberías irte, creo que ya estoy mejor.- me dijo la morena algo sonrojada.

-Nunca estuviste mal...- le respondí yo.

-Siento eso...creo que quería ganar un poco de tu atención.- me respondió ella nerviosa.

-No tienes que hacer eso...mi atención ya la tienes.- le respondí yo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantarme de la cama.

-Espera...se te a caído el pendiente.- me dijo Pansy sujetándome del brazo y acercándose a mi con mi pendiente entre sus manos.

-Siempre se sale.- comente yo mientras ella me lo colocaba, la mire fijamente y ella a mi...era cómo si nuestro alrededor estuviese cubierto de magia, un aire mágico.

-Pansy...eres...muy especial.- susurre teniéndola tan cerca...

-Si...lo soy...- me dijo ella, estábamos muy cerca, pero al último momento se echó hacia atrás, me sorprendió que fuese precisamente ella la que se echase hacia atrás.

-Yo...no creo que este sea el mejor momento, acabo de traerte aquí con una pequeña mentira.- me dijo la morena dándome la espalda, y ese gestó me llego al corazón, sentí un calor intenso en mi corazón, y sentí que ella era la chica ideal.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero qe haya disfrutado el capítulo, que les haya gustado y ya saben, déjenme un RR SI OS GUSTO. ahora voy a comprarle el regalo a mi padre q cumple añitos jeje primero os dejare unos caps en otras historias jeje besos y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW **


	4. Deja Vu

NUEVO CAPITULO!

Guest: Cuando has dicho que el CAP no te suyo me has asustado, jeje pero luego me puse :D que bueno que te haya encantado, eso me encanta jeje. la amistad de Harry y Hermione será las más fuerte de la historia son como hermanos :) Qye bueno que te haya echo reír un poco con la última escena, ese era mi propósito jeje Espero que te guste el CAP de hoy y BESOS GUAPA.

agp9548: Que bueno que te haya gustado, ya sabes que me encanta que te encante jeje. Y es bueno que os haya echo un poco de gracia la escena de la "Pansy Enferma" jeje espero q te guste el capitulo hoy y Besos guapa.

SoDawnBeautiful1: Sii en definitiva no hay muchas historias cho/Hermione, yo ya este estado pensadoyen la trama de la historia que escribiré pero voy a esperar terminar una que otra historia para luego publicar esa jeje. Besos guapa y q disfrutes el CAP.

Qua:jeje creo que tienes toda la razón, la joven Pansy tendrá muchos problemas...y al final os dará una gran sorpresa ;). Daphne y Harry serán mi y importantes en la historia y tienes razón, son polos opuestos, pero se complementan muy bien jejeje. Besos guapa.

Karean: un juego muy peligroso, ya veras la q se va a formar jeje. Espero te guste el CAP y Besos guapa.

Kali: Me hace feliz que te haya gustado el CAP jejej :D espero que este también sea de tu agrado y besos guapa :)

Thestral212: Ummm Ahhh siempre aciertas (Haciendo berrinche) jajaj no ya, no te voy a dar pistas jeje definitivamente quien juega con fuego se quema, y Pany ya comenzó a quemar se ;). Me encanta ser la autora romantica cruel, me gusta mucho el romanticism. Besos guapa y que disfrutes el capítulo.

Allen-walker: Ummm quizás suceda lo que dices jaja tal vez si, tal vez no, todo puede pasar jejej SOS muy lista , no es justo jaja ya, no doy pistas, espero qe te guste los capítulo. Besos guapa.

**AHORA OS DEJO LEER!**

**Deja Vu**

POV Pansy

Era cómo vivir un Deja Vu, las imágenes de lo antes vivido me pasaron por los ojos mientras miraba a Hermione, eran como fotos tomadas con una cámara HD. Eran tan nítidas, tan vividas, tan tristes...mi mente se fue en un vieje, recordando ese momento, ese trágico y maldito momento...en qué todo comenzó.

_Había sido un año atrás, todo era diferente, estámos en verano, yo estaba con mis padres de vacaciones en el Caribe. Allí le conocí, fue un día diferente, muy especial...había salido a la playa, pero con no conocía a nadie me dedique a sentarme en la arena y a contemplar el mar._

_-Hola...- esa voz, saque la vista de la playa y mis ojos fueron a posarse sobré un ángel, hermosos cabellos rubios como rayos de sol, y ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, esa sonrisa que me cautivo el alma._

_-Hola...- le devolví el saludo, ella se me quedo mirando un rato nerviosa._

_-Emmm...Estas sentada sobre mi cartera.- me dijo nerviosa la hermosa chica, mire hacia debajo de mi y pude ver una pequeña cartera de mano, era azul con brillitos, la saque debajo de mi y se la tendí._

_-Gracias...- me dijo nerviosa, sonreí embelesada._

_-Denada...- me límite a decir sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo en mis sílabas. Ella sonrió y nerviosa se alejó, fue entonces que vi en la arena ese arete...ese hermoso pendiente color azul que ella traía puesto, sin pararme a pensar lo tomé en mi mano y corrí tras ella._

_-Hey...espera.- le dije, ella se giró sorprendida pero con una gran sonrisa._

_-Se te a caído esto.- susurre mirándola fijamente, ella miro el pendiente en mi mano y luego se llevó la mano al oído para tocar su oído derecho._

_-Siempre se sale...- me dijo con una bonita sonrisa._

_-Déjame colocártelo...- le dije nerviosa y me acerque, cuando se lo puse estábamos tan cerca...podía ver con más claridad sus ojos azules._

_-Gracias...me llamo Samantha.- me susurro acercando más su rostro, es como si la conociera de toda la vida._

_-Yo...soy Pansy...- le conteste y ella me dio un pico, me eche hacia atrás nerviosa y me sonroje profundamente, cosa que al parecer a ella le hizo gracia, porque dejo salir una sonrisa._

-Será mejor que te vayas...- susurre a Hermione aún dándole la espalda, y es que las lágrimas ya querían hacer presencia ante los recuerdos de lo que antes había sido mi razón de sonreír.

-Pansy...- escuche el susurro de Hermione, parecía estar realmente embelesada conmigo, sentí su mano en mi brazo derecho sujetándome con suavidad, me di la vuelta hasta que estuvimos una frente a la otra...me estaba mirando profunda y fijamente, tan fija era su mirada que sentí que me dolía en el pecho, como si supiera ya el daño que le haría, y me doliese hacerle ese daño.

-¿Sabes? Antes dudaba de lo que sentías, y no estaba completamente segura. Pero acabas de demostrarme, que realmente me quieres.- me susurro la castaña frente a mi mirándome con una mirada que me dejo paralizada, ella se acerco a mi...y me beso, ese beso que tanto había buscado, ese beso hizo que muchas imágenes más me pasasen por la mente, y...sólo pude apartarme. Me sentía miserable.

-Hermione yo...no se sí...no se sí te merezca.- susurre, para mi sorpresa ella me miro con una sonrisa y volvió a besarme, era delicado, suave y lleno de ese sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en el pecho de Hermione, aunque no se sí también en el mío. Sus labios se movían impares, se notaba su inexperiencia, tal vez no fue el primer beso...pero si uno de los primeros.

-Mmmm...Pansy.- le escuche suspirar, y creo que me temblaron hasta las piernas, volví a atrapar sus labios, ese saborcito a fresa no lo había probado antes.

-Mmmm...Her...mio...ne.- dije seductoramente contra sus labios, y un temblor le sacudió el cuerpo entero, sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura...las mías caían a mis costados.

-Yo...me tengo que ir.- le escuche decir a Hermione, estaba nerviosa, volvía a ser esa niña temerosa y sonrojada, si...tenía un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, eso me saco una sonrisa.

-Si...tienes que irte, nos veremos mañana princesa.- le dije con una sonrisa, ella también sonrió y salió del cuarto, me quede allí acostada, y por mi mente pasaron millones de recuerdos, y note que...había algo que estaba deseando con todo mi corazón...deseaba realmente conocer a Hermione Granger.

POV Hermione

Wow...no lo puedo creer, estoy...se sintió tan...tan especial, y emocionante y...Ahh...le entregue mi primer beso, y no me arrepiento, si pudiese ir hacia atrás en el tiempo volvería a entregarle mi primer beso a Pansy, ella se lo merece.

Nerviosa caminaba yo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, jamás me había sentido así, fue como flotar en una nube, y es que sus labios son tan suaves, tan perfectos, al igual que todo en ella.

-¡Hermione!- escuche la voz de Harry, me gire para ver que corría hacia mi, mi sorprendí verlo tan agitado, me preguntaba que quería.

-Sabes que la fiesta de Hallowen es un semana y media ¿Verdad?- me pregunto emocionado, sólo pude asentir.

-Pues...cantaremos en la fiesta, ya sabes, Tu, Ron y yo.- me decía emocionado el Moreno.

-¿Que? Pero...yo no creo que sea buena idea.- dije no muy convencida de su idea.

-Vamos Hermione, aprovechare eso para dedicarle una canción a Daphne y pedirle perdón.- me dijo suplicante el moreno frente a mi.

-Esta bien, prometí ayudarte...- susurre vencida.

-Pues tienes que saber que hay que empezar a practicar todos los días, una voz como la tuya no debe desperdiciarse...-me dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-No es para tanto.- dije sonrojada.

-Claro que si, cantas como un ángel.- me halago mi amigo, sólo pude sonrojarme de nuevo, en realidad no me gustaba que me vieran cantando, me sentía nerviosa, y sólo cantaba bien cuando sentía la canción.

-Oye...¿Porqué sonreías como tonta cuando estabas sola? ¿Sucedió algo que deba yo saber?- me pregunto Harry levantado una ceja, como si ya supiera que lo que fuera tenía que ver con Pansy.

-Yo...Emmm...Pansy...yo la...bueno...ya sabes...yo...- estaba completamente trabada, las palabra no querían salir de mi garganta por la emoción, y en parte porque sabía que Harry no creía en los sentimientos que Pansy decía sentir por mi.

-La bese.- lo dije, simple y directo, así es más sencillo.

-La besaste...¿Qué? ¿Tu a ella? Pero...¿Porqué besaste a esa Slytherin? Sabes qué aún no confió en lo que siente por ti Hermione.- me dijo a modo de regaño y me sentí como la hermana pequeña siendo regañada por su hermano mayor que cree saber que el lo correcto para ella.

-Es que..lo deseaba Harry, no se, sentí el impulso.- declare mirándolo con ojos expresivos, quería que viera en mi mirada lo que comenzaba a sentir por Pansy, que era algo bonito, y fuerte, algo que comenzaba a llenar todos mis sentidos, algo que me gustaba.

-Sólo espero que todo esto no te traiga dolores Hermione, porque lamentablemente tendré que decirte: te lo dije.- me advirtió Harry mirándome fijamente, sólo asentí y lo abrace de los hombros.

-Ahora acompáñame, Ron esta esperándonos para decidir que canciones vamos a cantar, el ya tiene una lista, pero queremos escuchar como las interpretas y todo eso.- me dijo mi amigo, yo lo seguí no muy convencida, ya sabía que Ron se había echo cargo de la fiesta de Hallowen a petición popular pero no sabía que nos pondría a cantar en vivo, seguro fue idea de Harry.

POV Draco

-Hola Pansy...¿Y esa cara?- le pregunte a la pelinegra al entrar al cuarto y ver su semblante completamente perdido en otro mundo, parecía absorta, no la había visto así desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Estoy cometiendo un error Draco...- me dijo en un susurro, y me miro fijamente...tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Puedes parar Pansy, ahora ella no sufrirá tanto.- le dije sentándome a su lado, ella negó varias veces con algunas lágrimas rodeándole por la mejilla.

-Es que...no es tan sencillo, Blaise, Theo, Davis y Zacharias se burlarían de mi hasta fin de año.- me dijo mi morena abrandome.

-Pero...¿Porqué les conteste?- le pregunte acariciandole el cabello negro, ella me abrazo con fuerza, se notaba que no sabía que responder.

-Es que...antes no me importaba lo que ella pudiese setir, pero...ahora se que no quiero lastimarle Draco, me siento como una perra...no se qué hacer.- me dijo mi morena desesperada.

-¿Realmente nuca sentirás nada por ella?- le pregunte a Pansy acariciandole la mejilla por la cual corría una rebelde lagrima.

-Ese es el problema Draco, que creo...creo que podía llegar a sentir algo por ella.- me respondió mi amiga y me abrazo con fuerza, completamente indefensa.

Y así nos quedamos abrazados, nos acostamos juntos y al final nos quedamos dormidos...como los dos mejores amigos del mundo.

POV Pansy

Los rayos entraban presurosos por la ventana, golpeando mi rostro y logrando despertarme, me moví algo inquieta al sentir que no estaba en mi cama, mire hacia mi lado y pude ver a Draco, quien aún dormía. Me gire y deje que mi mirada bagará por la habitación antes de levantarme y callarme firmemente los ojos.

-Ummm...no había llorado así desde hace tanto.- susurre pensativa mientras sacaba los pies de la cama, me levanté y camine hasta la ventana para correr la cortina y que el sol no fuese a despertar a Draco.

Salí del cuarto tocándome los ojos, seguía medio adormilada, pero aún así no quería volver a dormirme. La sala común Slytherin estaba completamente vacía, me volví a tallar los ojos y luego camine hacia mi cuarto, me coloque una camisa y un pantalón y salí hacia afuera...

-¿Pansy? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- me pregunto una voz a mi espalda, me gire cuando estaba llegando al gran salón y encontré a Hermione detrás de mi.

-Yo...venía a desayunar.- susurre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras empujaba la puerta, ella me dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar junto a mi, ambas nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa Slytherin, que a esa hora estaba prácticamente desierta.

-No podía dormir.- me atreví a decir mientras comía un pedazo de bizcocho de chocolate, Hemrione me miraba fijamente comiendo de su tostada.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir.- me dijo luego de unos segundos, se había quedado embobada mirando mis labios y eso no me había pasado desapercibido.

-¿Quieres?- le pregunte tendiéndole la cuchara de bizcocho, ella se sonrojó profundamente pero al final atrapo el pedazo de bizcocho entre sus labios. Entre sus nervios se había manchado la comisura de los la boca.

-Espera...tienes...- le dije con media sonrisa mientras acercaba uno de mis dedos hasta su rostro y le limpiaba con la yema, se sonrojó profundamente y luego bajo la mirada, cosa que me hizo sonreír, se veía muy chula cuando sonreía.

-Ya se te hace costumbre.- me dijo Hermione sin mirarme, deje salir una sonrisa ante sus palabras, muy ciertas realmente.

-Es que me gusta tocarte...- Hermione se sonrojó nuevamente ante mis palabras y para mi sorpresa extendió una mano y me regalo una caricia en la mejilla...

-Ahora te entiendo.- me susurro cuando alejó su mano para seguir con su desayuno, y fue entonces que sentí que me ardían las mejillas , así que baje la mirada a mi pastel para seguir comiendo.

-Emmm...Pansy..¿Te gusta la música?- me pregunto Hermione de repente en tono casual, como quien simplemente propone un tema para no estar callada y al mismo tiempo para conocer a la persona que tiene enfrente

-Pues...cuando pequeña mi padre me obligo a tomar unas clases de canto y no lo hacia mal...pero...encajo más en el baile.- hablé jugando con el bizcocho. Nuevamente quedamos en silencio sepulcral.

-¿Y tu?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Yo...a mi se me da mejor el canto y la lectura claro.- me dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera, era tan sincera que hasta daba enviaría contemplarla, se veía tan hermosa, y una sonrisa tan real.

-Ummm...¿Y si yo te pidiera que cantaras para mi?- me aventure a preguntar, Hermione me miro sorprendida.

-Tu...tu...¿Quieres oír e cantar?- me pregunto sorprendida.

-Me encantaría...- no lo había pensado, sólo dicho...como sí realmente lo deseara de todo corazón. Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron ante mis palabras.

-Pero sólo situado quieres.- termine la oración mientras comía de mi pedazo de bizcocho, realmente me encara el chocolate, soy adicta a el. Hermione se me quedo mirando mientras yo comía y se sonrojó, no pude imaginar en que pensaba pero no era algo normal en ella porque se había sonrojado más de la cuenta.

-Pansy...no es bueno comer tanto chocolate en la mañana.- era mi parecer o...se estaba preocupando por mi, la mire a los ojos y pude contemplar preocupación auténtica, realmente estaba preocupada.

-Es que mi sistema no enciende si no como chocolate...ya es costumbre.- me atreví a decirle algo que sólo Draco o personas cercanas sabían, pero a ella eso no parecía gustarle mucho.

-No es sano.- me dijo sería.

-Olvídate de eso castaña...¿Quieres dar un paseo?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, ella me miro fijamente y luego se limitó a asentir antes de que ambas nos levantáramos y camináramos hacia afuera.

POV Hermione

Realmente había sido una sorpresa encontrarme con Pansy, pero ahora que caminábamos juntas hacia ningún sitio en particular me sentía cómoda, como si pudiera caminar a su lado toda la vida sin cansarme o aburrirme.

-¿Por qué no me cantas una canción?- me pregunto de repente cuando somos por el Hall de entrada, la mire sorprendida, seguro que no habla enserio.

-Yo...Emmm ¿Aquí? ¿A capela?- le pregunte sonroja.

-Claro...no hay nadie excepto tu y yo...y yo jamás me burlaría de tu voz angelical.- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y es que no me puedo resistir a esa hermosa, sensual y única sonrisa.

-No se...ahora no me siento lista...mejor después.- intente evadirla señalando unos árboles para que nos sentáramos pero ella me sujeto de la cintura para que no me alejara.

-Espera...quiero que veamos juntas el amanecer.- me susurro al oído señalando hacia el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a salir. Realmente nos habíamos levantado temprano, al sentir las manos de Pansy rodeándole la cintura y su cabeza reposando en mi hombro derecho todo pensamiento desapareció.

-Hermoso.- le escuche decir a Pansy.

-Si...es muy hermoso.- hablé en acuerdo con Pansy.

-No más que tu.- me dijo ella al oído, me gire lentamente y me mire en sus profundos ojos verdes, ella me miro Finlandia su luego se fue acercando...nuestros labios se rozaron, fue suave como una pluma...pero pronto Pansy me apretó a ella y el beso se intensifico, sentí que me sonrojaba...y no supe que hacer cuando Pansy paso su legua por la comisura de mis labios...sólo pude dejarla entrar a mi boca...pero no me atrevía a entrar yo a la suya. Era cálido, y húmedo...y la lengua de Pansy era muy juguetona.

-Wow...eso es hermoso...e increíble.- le escuche susurrar a Pansy cuando nos separamos y me sonroje con fuerza.

-Te vez preciosa cuando te sonrojas, mi inocente castaña.- me dijo Pansy al oído y me sentí enrojecer con más fuerza pero el beso que me dio la pelinegra en la frente me relajo.

-Ven...terminemos de dar el paseo.- me dijo Pansy, y sentí que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, Pansy me hacia preguntas y me robaba pequeños besos en todo momento, a veces la pillaba mirándome embelesada y ella sólo me sonreía y me decía que yo era hermosa...definitivamente algo había cambiado...algo se había movido, en mi...y también en Pansy.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y SI ES ASÍ...NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE DEJARME UN MENDIGO REVIEW Que me pongo así \(••)/ cuando los veo. XD BESOS.


End file.
